groupesaphirfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boiler Room
Cas #4 : The Boiler Room Information Au Canada. « ... Statistics Canada. » - Pas de bureaux fixes mais en fonction probablement dans les secteurs commerciaux/industriels près des grands centres où la densité de la population donne accès à un important bassin de population. « This is all done on a local basis … in the warehouse district. » - Profite de contexte socio-économique difficile pour recruter des gens en besoin d’un emploi (étudiants, immigrants sans-papiers, personnes près du seuil de la pauvreté) « This is all done on a local basis …in the warehouse district. » - Profite de contextes socio-économiques difficiles pour recruter des gens en besoin d’un emploi (étudiants, immigrants sans-papiers, personnes près du seuil de la pauvreté). « This allow me to recruit people who would not otherwise be willing to take the work » Organisation: - Probablement enregistrée comme entreprise individuelle (ou entreprise de personne) : Seul le narrateur semble être impliqué dans l’entreprise. Celui-ci engage temporairement de la main-d’œuvre pour sauver du temps dans les périodes de pointe. is no way I can do all the phoning myself [… My requirement for workers can fluctuate wildly…] - Offre des services de prospection de clients potentiels pour le compte de vendeurs divers. - customers are salespeople who buy lists of prospects from me and then sell [to them their products] - A besoin d’infrastructure minimale (local, bureau, téléphone) telemarketers just sit at a table with a phone [… in a back room of a warehouse…] - Les moyens utilisés sont très peu éthiques (utilisation de demi-vérités) « I assure them I am not selling anything. qui est faux car il vend les informations recueillies If the customers think we are from a well-known polling organization or statistic Canada, well so be it. » - Engage des personnes peu qualifiée cherchant un moyen de subsistance. - L’autorité et le pouvoir du patron est absolue. «… fire anyone who doesn’t meet the quota. » Orientation et facteurs clefs de la réussite de l'organisation: - Réussir à collecter le plus d’information possible avec la plus grande efficience en réunissant une force de travail efficace pour maximiser le profit de la vente des listes de prospects. - Forces o Opérations flexibles. Nécessite peu d’infrastructure ou d’équipement. Employés temporaires. o Semble avoir bonne réputation dans le milieu. « My reputation is made by the quality of prospects I find. » - Faiblesse o Performance et rendement médiocre des employés « People often don’t show off for work … or they show up, but they’re drunk … just sit there like a lump expecting to be paid for doing as little as possible …» - Opportunités o Quelques employés semblent avoir les compétences nécessaires à la tâche. Ces compétences pourraient être développées pour faire augmenter la productivité de l’entreprise. « I know they can do better…» - Menaces o Procédures légales (fisc, agence d’immigration…) o Légiférations contre le télémarketing o Concurrence étrangère « Increasingly, these call centres are being located offshore … » ' ' Description des intervenants - Semble appartenir au type «self made man » d’une autre époque, pour qui le travail (et l’argent) est une valeur très importante. - Est une personne qui apprécie les résultats, peu importe les moyens, même si ceux-ci sont peu éthique. Il a une morale plutôt flexible. « If we don’t do it, others would. » « Fire anyone who doesn’t meet the quota. » - N’a pas un très grand respect de ses employés et n’hésite pas à les manipuler ou à utiliser son pouvoir pour les contraindre à travailler d’avantage. « I pay them cash at the end of each week, and if they want to be paid, they had to do better job. » Description de problème Comment faire en sorte que les employés soient plus motivés et stimulés par leur travail afin qu’ils deviennent plus productifs. Analyse des causes et des conséquences: Conséquences - Les employés ont une très faible productivité. « If I spend a shift on the phones, I can easily get twice as many qualified prospects as my best employee. » - Le taux d’absentéisme est élevé. « People often don’t show up for work. » - Les gens ont une mauvaise perception du télémarketing puisqu’ils se sentent envahis dans leur vie privée et les télémarketeurs sont agressifs. « People complain about how they always seem to phone when it is least convenient, and that they are pushy and aggressive on the phone. » Causes - Même les meilleurs employés n’ont aucune possibilité d’amélioration ou d’avancement. - Non seulement aucune récompense n’encourage la performance mais le travailleur est constamment menacé de renvoi (sans salaire) si les objectifs hebdomadaires ne sont pas rencontrés. La rémunération au rendement est appliquée ici à l’extrême. Il fixe des objectifs mais ne les communique pas à ses employés. « My main motivational strategy is to fire anyone who doesn’t meet the quota … If they want to be paid they had better do their job. » « I get rid of the slackers who do very little, but it doesn’t seem to do much to motivate my best employees. » - Peu de formation est donnée aux employés. «Typically, there is a brief training period. » - La localisation est difficile d’accès et les bureaux sont inconfortables. «The location of the boiler room is not convenient for after-hours work, and the work environment is not particularly comfortable. » - La tâche à exécuter est limitée, très peu valorisante et peu éthique, donc aucune polyvalence. De plus, les employés n’ont aucune autonomie; ils doivent s’en tenir au texte et n’ont pas de rétroaction sur leur tâche. Ces facteurs sont tous des variables importantes de la théorie des caractéristiques de l’emploi. Selon l’organisation scientifique du travail, on peut dire que les tâches sont simplifiées à l’extrême. « I write the script for them … phone people who don’t want to hear from them … we offer a vague identification of who we are … we play things pretty close to the edge … I monitor the phonecalls…» - Le statut temporaire et illégal (travail au noir, travailleurs illégaux) de l’emploi ne motive pas les travailleurs car ceux-ci ne peuvent (et ne veulent) se projeter dans l’avenir avec cet emploi. « It is not a very desirable work. » « My requirement for workers can fluctuate wildly, and my workforce is very transient. » - Les employés n’ont aucun contrôle sur leur horaire de travail. « I hire them to come in for a few hours each evening … » « We can be very busy for a month, and then shut down for a few weeks … » - Le contexte socio-économique des travailleurs les amène à faire un choix purement économique en acceptant cet emploi. Aucune récompense intrinsèque n’est possible, il n’y a que le récompense extrinsèque du salaire. Selon la théorie de Maslow, ils sont dans le besoin de combler leurs besoins primaires (physiologiques et de sécurité). Ils n’ont donc pas de désir (réciproque de la part du patron) de devenir «meilleur » et d’avancer dans cet emploi (aucun besoin supérieur). « So here I am with a dozen or so irregular employees … mothers on welfare, students with student loans, people on disability pensions or in bankruptcy…»